Jemma's Secret
by SpiderAOS
Summary: Jemma falls in love with the new agent, Skye.


Jemma's Secret

One day I was working with my partner Leopold Fitz at Agent Coulson's plane when Coulson arrived with a new girl. She was gorgeous, and so hot.

"Hi, I'm Skye, Nice to meet you all"

When she looked at me I almost passed out. She was so sexy. Fitz noticed something was going on with me and asked to talk to me later.

Me and Fitz were alone at the lab doing some research about this gun Coulson had found when he asked:

"What happened back there? You Just freezed and you're not one to stay quiet very long"

"Nothing happened Fitz, you're crazy"

"No I'm not! I've known you for a very long time to know when something's going on with you"

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's just... You know I'm straight right?! But when I looked at Skye I don't know what happened I...I felt something, you know?"

"Wait! So you're telling me you've got the hots for Skye?!"

"Shut up, Fitz! It's probably nothing. I mean... You think she's pretty don't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't freeze like you."

Chapter 2

 _One year has passed since Skye joined S.H.I.E.L.D._

I was working on something with Fitz on the lab when Skye passed and Fitz said:

"Come on, Jemma! You were totally checking her out! It's been a year since she has started working with us and you still haven't told her how you feel"

"Of course I haven't! She doesn't like me like I do!"

"You know what, Jemma? I think she does. I mean, you're, like, best friends, right?! I was talking to her one of these days and she told me you were very beautiful with a blue shirt you were wearing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally"

B y that time I didn't know he was just lying 'cause he wanted me to hook up with her. So I went to talk to her at her room. I was at door, knocked and she told me to come in. She was in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S.' uniforms. She looked so hot in those. She told me she needed to talk to me to and said:

"We've been friends for what? A year?"

"Yeah. Well, I... I've, ever since we met, been having feelings for you"

"Oh, my God! Me too"

Then we kissed. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Then she threw me on her bed, I was laughing. She jumped on me and kissed me. I turned and was on top of her. She had her legs around me. I pushed her hair ou of her face and kissed her. That's when she started to pull my shirt off. I wasn't wearing any bras that day. She kissed my nipples and I moaned really hard. Then she started kissing my neck. That's when I took her shirt off. She was wearing a white bra that showed her nipples. I told her how beautiful they were. I took off her bra and pressed her boobs when she came on top of me and took off my skirt. She kissed my belly and started to take off my panties. That's when I started to take off her jeans with my feet.

We were both naked. She was kissing my legs and going up. I was moaning. She then was up on her feet and looked at me with a sexy smile. I jumped on her and had my legs arround her. She grabbed and kissed me on the neck a lot. She, then, was holding me with one hand using the other to touch my vagina. She was kissing my neck and I was moaning. She whispered in my ear:

"You like that, don't you?"

And then she went back to kiss my neck but I stopped her by kissing her lips. At first it was so intense, then I kissed her bottom lip and started to do the same she was doing to me. I got my hands down there and was going in her pussy. We were both kissing and moaning when she grabbed me while I was still touching her vagina and she jumped on her bed and she kissed me and pulled my hands to touch her boobs. She was kissing my lips then she started going down. She was kissing my neck going down, still. Then, she reached my boobs. She started by the right one. She was kissing it while she put one of her hands on my pussy.

Then I grabbed her ass. I was moaning. She went for my left boob. She was kissing it and sucking it. I laughed and moaned and so did she.

She then kissed my bottom lip and bit it. Then she layed on my side and pulled me to be facing her. I kissed her the she turned her back on me and we cuddled. We fell asleep.

Chapter 3

 _I woke up_

I woke up and saw that she was still asleep. But she had turned around and was facing me. I watched her sleep for a while, but I decided to wake her up. I kissed her forhead and she opened her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. She saw me and smiled. She kissed me. A totally loving kiss, then she said:

"I loved last night. But we have to work today."

"Yeah.. but we'll we see each other tonight?"

"Totally"

Then she laughed and kissed me. I put on my clothes and went to lab.


End file.
